Battle to Remember: Saitama VS Son Goku
by TheManofTomorrow
Summary: A one-shot of a battle between two known Heroes; the Caped Baldy, Saitama and the Saiyan with No Limits, Son Goku. Flamers, bring it on.


**Battle to Remember:**

 **Saitama VS Son Goku**

* * *

 **Name's TheManofTomorrow, just a dickhead and a fucking guy who does VS one shots. You can criticize, flame, blah, blah, blah...just get on with the one shot.**

 **Spoiler alert; Saitama wins.**

* * *

"What the…?"

After escaping the wrath of Chi Chi and her Frying Pan of Doom, Goku accidentally teleport into a city….that was not clearly his. It was probably because of how panic and how scared he was during that time that he Instant Transmission without any destination in mind. All of that, because of abandoning the freaking work of being a farmer and sneaking away just so he can train. Fortunately, he can still sense his family and friends.

Unfortunately however, his friends and family are too far away.

Goku just walked through the street, looking around at the rectangular and square shaped buildings. To him, the structure of these buildings are weird as HFIL. Back in his Earth, Goku only remembers cylindrical and round-shaped structures of buildings. Also, the cars are on the ground instead of floating like they were in his Earth. While he was wondering things, one question is the most important of them all.

"Where am I?" Goku asked himself.

However, while he was worried on where he is, he can help but feel excited. His blood boils as the Saiyan Instinct kicked in. Why? Because he felt a really powerful Ki Signature nearby. Well, not all powerful. But nonetheless, it was still powerful. Goku placed his middle and index finger on his forehead and focus on said Ki Signature. He locked on it and disappeared, shocking the people around him with bulging and dinner plate eyes.

* * *

City Z.

A city where the infamous Caped Baldy lived. After beating whole of the Monster Association, he lived in a hectic yet, peaceful life in his apartment. Apart from Genos and Fubuki being the company here, he never got acquainted or even met with this one guy.

A man wearing orange Martial Arts Gi with blue undershirt, matching sash and matching wristbands. He had this weird spiky hair that Saitama...kind of jealous of. He wondered how this guy just appeared pretty much out of nowhere. However, what made Saitama interested, is that his bulky body and a face that shows that he has been through so much Hell of battles. Genos seemed alarmed by this and tried to attack, but decided not to since this was his sensei's apartment and that the man before them didn't do anything.

Goku looked around and found a baldy and a blonde. Goku tilted his head in confusion, why is his head bald like Krillin? Also, why is the blonde looked like a freaking robot? Goku shrugged it off and gave his Son grin towards Saitama, who seems surprised by this.

"Osu! Name's Goku!" Goku introduced himself with his usual salute. "And you are?"

"Saitama." Saitama introduced himself with his usual blank tone. "Never mind that. What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Iya~! I just arrived in this city and found someone strong!" Saitama assumed that it was him since Goku continuously staring at him. "Saitama, I want you to fight me!" Goku challenged Saitama with a calm face despite having a smirk.

Saitama smiled an closed his eyes. "No way!" He rejected.

"Ehhh!? Why?" Goku asked with disappointment and shock.

"I don't want to fight someone that is not evil, that has no rewards and that I don't know that he or she will be able to stand a chance against me." Saitama replied confidently.

"Hmm...ja! If you fight me and win, you'll get lots of money!" Goku said, lying through his teeth.

"And how much is that?" Saitama asked as his ear perked.

"E-Eto….about more than 50 million!" Goku blurted out, not giving the currency.

At that, Genos and Saitama's eyes went wide. With this, Saitama can buy lots of groceries and something much more! Genos, while not interested in money, he was surprised that such a man has such a money. His fancy-looking Gi was supporting the fact that he was rich. Saitama threw away his usual blank face and show the serious look.

"Yosh, let's go." Saitama said without any hesitation.

"Yatta!" Goku cheered up.

Was Goku going to regret this battle he got himself into?

Probably.

* * *

Both Goku and Saitama looked at each other seriously in the middle of a desert. They decided to battle in a secured place where no lives can be harmed by their battle. Goku grinned and crouch down on his Turtle Hermit Stance. Saitama just calmly stood without much of any awareness of his surroundings. Goku can see that his opponent was powerful. Powerful enough to be so calm in this situation. Genos was seeing this far away and thanks for being a cyborg, he can use the improved mechanical-lens on his eyes to see from a far distance.

The wind came and brush them, and like any western cowboy movies clips before the gunshots, a tumble weed crossed in the middle of the distance between them. Goku, still on his stance, simply smirk as he knows that Saitama was underestimating him. Saitama, like Goku thought, was calm and sees Goku as someone not stronger than the Alien he fought, Boros. It was probably the first time where he had to go all out and used his trump card.

Goku's leg moved a bit as he finally decides to attack him first.

 **THIS WILL BE A HELL OF A BATTLE TO REMEMBER!**

 **1!**

 **2!**

 **3!**

 **START!**

Goku disappeared from Saitama's sight and reappeared from his behind. Goku aim for a swing kick on Saitama's abdomen, but Saitama caught it fortunately. However, surprised by his opponent's speed and underestimated Goku's hit, he was taken back by the sudden force behind Goku's kick. Saitama was sent far away, shocking and making Genos' jaw dropped. Saitama regained from the momentum and skid his feet on the ground at an overwhelming speed as it took more than 10 seconds to stop the momentum.

Saitama perked his head up and stared at his opponent with the same eyes and the same smile he got during his battle against Boros and his dream of the Subterraneans. Finally, an opponent worth fighting against! Saitama decided to use 80% of his power as Goku seemed to be so calm and not alarmed or surprised by Saitama regaining from being sent. Goku just continued to stare at his opponent, tracking every move.

Saitama dashed towards Goku with a speed that not even Genos was able to see. However, Goku says otherwise. Saitama went in to punch his opponent, but Goku blocked it like a child's play. The force of the punch was rather...small. Saitama didn't know why, but he was sure that his punch wasn't as weak as just creating small shock waves and cracked the ground. Goku replied back with a punch and Saitama instinctively crossed his arm to block but was sent skid back at a really far distance.

Without wasting much of the time, Saitama dashed in and doubled his speed. Goku smirked as he too dashed in. As they were getting closer, Saitama used one of his skills.

"Consecutive Normal Punches." Saitama calmly said and sent in barrages of punches using a hand.

Goku blocked all of the punches with one hand like Saitama did as the battlefield shook a bit. Finishing using his move, Goku came in with his own barrages of punches with a hand as Saitama had to block all of them with two hands. Goku gave a flip kick on his chin and sent Saitama flying upwards. Goku flared his Ki and flew towards Saitama. Saitama regained and air dashed towards Goku. They engaged in hand-to-hand combat that seemed like they were appearing and disappearing at each quarter of a quarter of a quarter of a millisecond.

Genos looked at the scene and he can barely see their movements. Saitama finally gave Goku a devastating punch that took Goku by surprise and sent him crashing through the ground, forming a large crater beneath him. Saitama decided that this new opponent is someone on a whole new level than the opponents he fought before. Saitama dropped down on the ground and disappeared, dashing towards Goku. This time, Saitama is going 100%. Goku was caught off guard once Saitama sent an uppercut on the jaw. It sends him flying upwards at such speed and made a screeching sound as if the sky was ripping apart.

Goku let himself flew upwards since he can sense that Saitama was rising his Ki at a far higher rate. Goku braced himself for the impact that Saitama was going to give. Saitama charged his full power onto his fist, the Serious Series: Serious Punch. He jumped towards Goku, who regained and simply smiled.

"Huuuurrrrrraaaah!" Saitama yelled. "Serious Series: Serious Punch!"

After that, a boom was heard from the skies into cities nearby. Smokes erupted and nothing was visible on the spot where Saitama and Goku was. The impact was amazing, the ground shattered into million pieces, the mountains nearby crushed and the clouds dispersed.

As the smokes cleared, Saitama was there. However, Goku was holding Saitama's fist with his golden Ki dancing around him like a wild fire and blue sparks all over him. Goku was in his Super Saiyan 2 state, as he was surprised at what the man before him just did. Goku smiled, clearly showing that he was impressed with Saitama's strike.

"I gotta say, you're pretty strong!" Goku complimented before his face distorted into serious. "However, this is your limit."

A light emitted from Goku's palm where he held Saitama's fist and a large Ki Beam was shot out of it. It engulfed Saitama. Genos was seeing a sudden white beam and he squinted his eyes to see clearly. After his Ki Beam ended, Goku reverted back into his base form, drop down on the ground slowly and stood straight calmly. There he was, Saitama. His clothes tattered and he was on his knees while holding his other shoulder in pain. Seeing this, Goku grinned.

"Looks like I won!"

Saitama smiled at that. The thrill he got from this battle...it was what he had wanted. Facing the defeat was a feeling he had not experienced in a very long time. Goku just defeat him, but what was more surprising is that he did not looked like he was tired out or injured. He took on Saitama's punches like they were nothing. The Serious Punch was quite deadly, but Goku just simply held it with one hand. Saitama closed his eyes.

He lost this one.

Meanwhile Genos was looking at the scene with gaping mouth and eyes as big as a plate. There was one thing he only could say in this situation.

"I-I-I-Impossible!"

* * *

 **That's pretty much it. I'm a sucker when it comes to creating stories and I'm not really good with the grammars. So, sorry if I sucked.**

 **And the winner is Son Goku.**

 **Here's why;**

 **Goku is faster, stronger, durable, more experience and pretty much has better feats.**

 **Goku is smarter when it comes to battle.**

 **While Goku tend to play around a little, he gets serious afterwards.**

 **Goku has a lot of techiniques.**

 **Saitama usually underestimate his opponents, which caused him to be caught off guard when Goku suddenly rush in.**

 **Saitama always tanks attacks from his enemy so that he can have fun.**

 **Saitama has less experiences and has only a few techniques.**

 **Goku's feats are pretty much OP for even Saitama to take. He would be One-Punched Man if he were to fight a full powered Goku. Goku's striking level is universal and this had been said many fucking countless times. It is shown in Dragon Ball Super episode 12, look at that shit if you don't know. The Daizenshuu stated that Universe 7 is as large as Macrocosm, which is as big as 10 universes. A high-balled Goku is multi-universal.**

 **But, fuck that.**

 **Let's mid-ball Goku to universal.**

 **Saitama, as the Compus had shown, he was serious and used his power to maximum.**

" _SAITAMA FINALLY UNLEASHES HIS TRUMP CARD! SERIOUS PUNCH!"_

 **The word "trump card" was written there. So, when will you use trump card? When you're at your full power of course. Again, fuck that. Let's wank and high-ball Saitama here. Let's say he used a percent of his power. Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon was said to be star level ("Hoshi" can be translated as planets or stars but let's go with the stars) at the Compus. Now, there're three statements about Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon.**

 **The Manga said that it was able to wipe the planet's surface.**

 **The Anime said that it was able to destroy the whole planet.**

 **The Compus said that it was able to destroy a star;**

" _To counter Boros' ultimate 'Collapsing Star, Roaring Cannon', which is formidable enough to obliterate a_ _ **star**_ _, Saitama resorts to his 'Serious Punch'._

 **So, a high-balled Saitama is Star to multi-Star level. He can destroy 100 stars with one punch at his full power. I'm being ridiculously kind here. However, Super Perfect Cell was more than enough. Just so you know, Super Perfect Cell is able to blow up the entire solar system at 99% of his power. Now, how many stars there are in a solar system?**

 **There are about 15000 of them.**

 **More than enough.**

 **Goku's speed had long surpassed the speed of light EVEN during the early Dragon Ball Z, Saiyan Saga. This proved when Picollo destroyed the moon in seconds. It is sub-realistic to speed of light. Raditz had avoided the same attack effortlessly. Again, let's mid-ball again. The speed was sub-realistic. How strong Goku is now compared to Saiyan Saga Goku?**

 **Too strong.**

 **Saiyan multipliers, Zenkai Boosts, God Ki absorbed and shit, you got more than just faster than light. More than sextillions faster. You got massively-faster-than-light speed. However, when you move onto Dragon Ball Super, when Universe 7 VS Universe 6 arc, Goku was able to move faster than time. Alright, fuck that again and mid-ball him to massively-faster-than-light speed. Using the Saiyan boost, at mid-ball, he should be at least be more than 2 trillion faster than light.**

 **Saitama was able to dodge light-speed punches without much of an effort. Highball Saitama and you got 100x faster than speed of light. That's fast, but not fast enough.**

 **As for durability, Goku survived punched from Beerus. Their striking strength is universal so that means Goku's durability is universal. Multiply again, you got Multi-universal, but when you add Ultra Instinct (Migatte no Gokui) or Mastered Ultra Instinct (Kanzen ni Migatte no Gokui), he is low-multiversal level. That's 4D. That's because he was able to shock a space filled with nothingness just by appearing. Then again, fuck it. Midball = multi-universal.**

 **Saitama fist survived Boros' cannon, which means he's star level durability. I did said that he was using a percent of his power. He can survive a strike or power blast that can obliterate 100 stars at once.** **So, wank again and you got multi-star level.** **I'm being fucking generous here.**

 **So, Goku pretty much has Saitama beat down.**

 **How was he able to defeat Saitama at his Super Saiyan 2?**

 **Well, Vegeta did said in the Dragon Ball Z that Goku in Super Saiyan 2 is stronger than Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 during their fight against Super Perfect Cell, which has been stated to have able to destroy the solar system in 99% of his power. Was it a hyperbole? No. Frieza was able to destroy a planet 10x size of Planet Earth, in his base form using his finger effortlessly. He got 3 more forms (excluding Golden Frieza) on top of that. So, yes. It is not a hyperbole.**

 **Son Goku takes this fight.**

" _But he's a fucking gag character!"_

" _Gag characters has no personality other than jokes in cartoons and comics and its usage is only for joke. They do not follow any main character. "_

 **I don't know about you, but that is the definition of a gag character. So, to me, the gag character and shit is debunked. Saitama's not a gag character, he's a parody character like Goku is. This is pretty much done by most fans that are completely fucking retarded.**

" _Saitama can one punch all of fiction!"_

 **Oh, boy. Here it goes. The wankers of retarded fans. Take out the Presence from DC and have him fight against Saitama. Who do you think would win? Presence, because he's omnipotent, you fool. Statements like this are completely retarded because they have no proof to back it up. I mean, look at Saitama vs Boros fight. It took more than one punch and he even took damage as seen and stated in the manga.**

" _You just did this because you're a Dragon Ball Fan!"_

 **Yea, I'm a Dragon Ball Fan. Got something wrong with that, retarded bitch?**

 **I analyzed their feats, kind enough to highball Saitama while mid-balling Goku and even generous enough to make the one-shot that doesn't bash Saitama (like most fanboy does, *looks at wizardkoli1*). Trust me, I like both Dragon Ball and One Punch Man. If anything, you Saitards should be grateful. Fucking pieces of shits and sons of bitches. Unlike you, I do not go and yell Goku soloes all of fiction like you retarded assholes of Saitards do.**

" _Saitama is using, like, 0.00000000000000000001/-999999999999999999 of his power!"_

 **Care to tell me where you found this? If this is just your fucking statement, your fucking opinion, your useless fanfic, go and get penetrated by your grandma. Your statement is as useless as fuck if you don't have anything to back up. It ain't real, it's just a shit you created because of how you're too much of a fucking fan. Here, and be considerate. Check out ONE's Manga's, Anime's and Compus's statement! That should clear your fucking mind.**

 **Fucking retarded bitch.**

 **(Actually, my friend(s) said this to me which I found it to be so stupid and funny.)**

" _Oh, if Goku is sooooo strong, why was he only able to destroy a few tiles when he fought against Hit? Where is this shitty universal statement of yours?"_

 **I love this one.**

 **Hey, assholes.**

 **Do you know what Ki Control is? I gave you a hint in the one shot. Listen here, you retarded reject of a Saitard. Ki Control is the ability to have been used to minimize destruction the Dragon Ball Characters are able to do so they wouldn't have to move to a new planet when they fought. Also, this is not a statement by me. It was stated in the anime. Go and check episode 12 yourself, asshole. It was shown that Goku tries to use Ki Control during his fight against Beerus.**

 **I even showed it on the one-shot above, where Saitama punches Goku.**

" _Goku was one shot by Sorbet! OOOOHHH! So durable!"_

 **I'm going to penetrate your mom.**

 **They lost their defense when they were caught off guard. And that's just about it. Once Goku focus entirely on his opponent, his durability will stay as universal. Say, Goku was to go Ultra Instinct against Saitama. Whoops, Saitama got his ass handed to Goku.**

" _Saitama's punch has the force of a half of the big bang!"_

 **Alright. Again, care to tell me where you get this? I mean, this one is getting too old. Too old even for me to fuck for. So, give me the link that the AUTHOR said this and maybe, I will make a rewrite.**

" _Goku is NOT universal. The old Kai's words was just a hyperbole."_

 **Oooookayyyyyyy? Do you see the scenes and shit? Where the sun's fires were dissipated? Where some steroids turned into space dusts? Do you even see Kid Buu destroyed the galaxy in Dragon Ball Z? Or know the fact that old Kai is a highly intelligent individual?**

 **Yup, you're pretty much retarded.**

" _Saitama can pretty much defeat Goku and Superman. Why? Because he's One Punch Man!"_

 **No, you dick shit. Titles don't matter. If it matters, then Jiren the Gray, has the title of being the most Powerful Mortals in all universe. So, he can solo DC and Marvel? Retarded, lmfao! Also, if Saitama was to fight full powered Goku, again, he would be** _ **One-Punched Man**_ **.**

 **So, flamers, you shitty assholes. Show me what you got. Cause' I've been hungry for flames ever since this fight broke out. If you fuckers won't give me the best of your flames, you're a fucking, fucking, retarded piece of shit, son of a bitch, Human kind's embarrassment, mother, father, grandmother and grandfather fucker and the worst shit and fucker there is in the entire existence. If you think that a bunch of words and grammars of insults are going to scare me, by all means.**

 **On the other hand, you see me drooling over your comments because of how much of a pussy you are! I'm gonna fuck you so hard, that you'll scream "TheManofTomorrow!" many times before you fainted from the hard fucking and astounding poundings you got from behind.**

 **If you think that I'll say sorry and admit that I'm not the one to be responsible for this war, I'll fuck the whole female generations of your family, bitch. I ain't cowering from shits like you guys. This is fucking FanFiction. You can do shits like this almost every day and got a bunch of flames and comments. Fucking entire flamers are the best, you know?**

 **So, that's that. I'm done with this shit, so…**

 **Chao.**


End file.
